


privacy [or lack-thereof]

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Series: Blush of Dawn [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, I WROTE AND I LIKE IT, I said that I was going to wait until people asked for this but, i hope it's not terrible!, like P-O-R-N, this is porn, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that any of them have a lot of privacy. Travelling constantly means that everyone is always stepping over each other and spending their days together. Hak understands that, and he doesn't even mind most of the time. It's just sometimes that the lack of privacy gets to him.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Three times Yona and Hak were interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	privacy [or lack-thereof]

**Author's Note:**

> woah damn i actually wrote porn. shit.
> 
> unbeta'd, written on my phone (jesus christ you'd think i didn't have a computer)  
> let me know what you think!
> 
> this is set after my fic "like being thanked by the sun", so Hak and Yona are together and have been for a little while. This is basically a PWP though so don't expect much worldbuilding/backstory in this!

It isn't often that any of them have a lot of privacy. Travelling constantly means that everyone is always stepping over each other and spending their days together. Hak understands that, and he doesn't even mind most of the time. It's just sometimes that the lack of privacy gets to him.  
  
Like now, for instance.   
  
He's got Yona straddling his lap, hands on the swell of her hips as she grinds down onto him. After a whole day of wanting her, it feels even better than he'd expected.   
  
He'd spent the whole day teasing her in a different way than she was used to. He'd leant over her shoulder at breakfast, letting his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he whispered a good morning. He'd put his hand low on her stomach; fingers splayed far across the valley between her hipbones, and pulled her back against his chest. He had pressed her swiftly against the trunk of a tree, thigh coming up between her legs to press teasingly at the tight heat of her. All behind the watchful eyes of the others.   
  
Now he's finally got his hands on her, and she's whimpering into his throat, small hands scrambling at the laces on his trousers. The skirt of her dress is flipped away so he can see her dripping as she moves, and the top of her dress is open to show the sloping curves of her breasts. All of that and he can't stop thinking about the fact that any one of her Dragon Squad could come crashing into their tent at any moment.  
  
"Yona," Hak says, breathless and low against her cheek. He grabs both of her wrists in one of his hands, pulls them up against his chest.   
  
She continues to squirm, pressing firmly down onto the cloth-covered hardness of him, and it's the best kind of torture.   
  
Fuck it, he thinks, releasing her hands. He's waited all day to feel the wetness between her legs, to make her come undone with his mouth and his cock. Besides, everyone else is asleep.  
  
She pulls him out and he nearly groans, head tipping forward to watch as she eagerly positions herself above him. He swears he can already feel her heat, and he's so far gone that-   
  
The tent flap flies open.   
  
Hak moves quickly, sliding Yona back onto his thighs and flipping her dress down to cover them both. She tips forwards against his chest, holding the top of her dress closed.   
  
It's Jae-Ha, a dark shadow backlit by the moon, but even without view of his face, Hak can tell he's smirking.  
  
"Well," Jae-Ha chuckles, "I can't say I'm surprised."  
  
Hak opens his mouth to speak, but it's Yona who swings her head around, eyes blazing, and snaps, "What do you want?"   
  
Jae-Ha stiffens in surprise, then politely says, "Shin-Ah has seen soldiers coming this way, Princess."   
  
Hak is surprised at the use of Princess, most of them call her Yona, now.   
  
"We'll be out in a second," Yona says, and Jae-Ha makes a quick retreat, letting the tent flap fall closed.   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Hak says casually, forcing himself to release her as she swings off of him.   
  
Yona smiles at him, shaking her head, "Let's get cleaned up."  
  
  
  
The next time Hak damns their lack of privacy is after a fight. He's cleaning up a cut on Yona's back, a slash that travels diagonally down from a shoulder blade and is deep enough to worry him.   
  
"It doesn't even hurt," Yona insists, and Hak presses harder with the rag. She hisses, glaring at him over her shoulder.   
  
"I thought it didn't hurt?" He teases, dropping the rag and reaching for the bandages.   
  
"I hate you," Yona mutters, lifting her arms so he can wind the bandage around her chest and across her wound.   
  
His fingers brush the underside of her breasts, hanging bare so he could tend to her back, and a gasp rattles out of her. Hak doesn't have any intention of getting into it with her when she's hurt, but tipping her back against his chest so he can rub his fingers over her nipples doesn't count, right?   
  
She makes soft, cooing noises as he caresses her skin, and they turn into needy whimpers when he pinches and twists one.   
  
It doesn't last long.   
  
"Princess!" Ki-Ja calls from outside the tent, and Yona rockets forwards, grabbing a sheet and pulling it up over her chest just seconds before the tent flap opens.   
  
"Yes, Ki-Ja?" Yona says, smiling, and Hak stifles a giggle.   
  
Yona elbows him roughly in the stomach.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Ki-Ja asks, brows furrowed, and Hak has to admit that he understands the White Snake a bit better now. They both hold Yona's wellbeing to a very high standard.   
  
"I'll be fine," Yona assures him, "Right, Hak?"  
  
"Yeah," Hak says, "Her back is fine, but I think her face is getting worse."   
  
"What was that about my face?" She snaps, glaring at him as Ki-Ja sputters about her beauty, "It's _your_ face that's getting worse!"  
  
"You sure?" Hak teases, easily catching the punch she throws at him, "I think all your glaring is giving you wrinkles."  
  
"Stop saying I have wrinkles!" Yona shouts, and Hak barely notices as Ki-Ja leaves, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Through coincidence and convenience, they end up back at Ki-Ja's village. They need supplies before they head to a mountain town, and the village of the White Dragon is close and guaranteed to be welcoming.   
  
They're accepted inside with pomp and circumstance. A small girl who, based on the milky colour of her eyes, is partially blind, clings to Shin-Ah's leg the entire time, and he's forced to drag her around. He doesn't seem too upset about it.   
  
Clearly it warms Yona's heart, because her smile is so genuine it makes Hak want to cry a little bit. Jae-Ha clearly enjoys the attention, and Ki-Ja just looks happy to see his Grandmother again.   
  
"Princess," A woman approaches Yona and Hak, smiling widely, "Shall I show you and your lover to a room?"   
  
Yona sputters at the term, having never heard Hak referred to as her lover. Hak will admit that it makes his chest puff out a little; he's nothing if not smug.   
  
"We can all share a room, can't we?" Yun says from beside Yona, and Hak levels him with a glare that he's sure is more vicious than any he's given an enemy.   
  
"Or not!" Yun nearly shouts, "Damn, Thunder Beast, reign in the glare."  
  
"No, the boy is right," Ki-Ja's grandmother appears out of nowhere, frowning, "It would be inappropriate for the Princess to share a room with this man."   
  
Hak can see Yona bristling, and knows exactly what is bothering her. She hates it when people don't give him recognition, either as her friend, her loyal companion, or anything really. When someone discredits him, it makes her furious. Hak doesn't mind, having learned a long time ago that not everyone is going to respect him. Yona can't accept that fact.   
  
"My room is more than big enough for all of us," Ki-Ja says, and Hak somehow knows that he's going to spend the night crushed between Ki-Ja and Jae-Ha.   
  
He's not wrong.  
  
  
  
Only the two of them are at the camp. Yun and Jae-Ha went to collect water and herbs, Ki-Ja is busy training Zeno to be more of a dragon, and Shin-Ah disappeared shortly after they set up.  
  
They're alone.  
  
Yona is on him almost instantly, pushing him down onto the mess of blankets in their tent and pulling at his shirt. He's not complaining. He leans up as she pushes it off his shoulders, sinking his teeth into her neck and worrying an impressive bruise into her skin. His fingers undo the laces on her dress, and he pulls the fabric down until it slides off her shoulders and pools around her waist.   
  
Yona stands swiftly, letting the entire dress fall away. She's bare and beautiful in front of him and he doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his entire life. He leans up, pushing and pulling her until she lies underneath him.  
  
The only thing he can think about is getting his mouth on her. He pulls her legs over his shoulders, staring for a moment at slick wetness of her, before bending down to press his mouth to her slit. She's tangy and warm under his tongue, and he has to hold her down to keep her from squirming away.   
  
He locks his lips over her clit, flicking his tongue over it as she moans, head tipped back. He teases her clit until she tightens up, shouting and shaking, underneath him. Her hand in his hair is vicious but he couldn't care less because they're finally alone.   
  
She tugs on his hair, gentler and with purpose. He looks up, meets her big eyes, and sees that they're all pupil.  
  
"Hak," She says, breathless and weak, and he feels smug, "Inside me. Please, I _want_."   
  
Now he's the one who's weak and breathless. He stands up, undoing his trousers and pushing them off. Yona's reaching for him, thighs spread wide to show the wet, redness of her and he feels as if he might die.   
  
He kneels down between her legs, guiding himself inside, and the groan he lets out is almost embarrassing. Yona gasps, tightening around him, and his hips jerk into her.   
  
"Hak," She whimpers, and he will never tire of hearing her say his name like that.   
  
He leans over her, arms braced on either side of her head, and starts a steady pace. Yona is whining, eyes glazed as she takes his every thrust.   
  
"More," She says, and his hips stutter, "Where's my Thunder Beast?"  
  
The look she gives him is unfair. He thrusts into her at a brutal speed, and she makes a sound that does nothing to calm him. He leans up slightly, bringing one hand down so he can rub at her clit. Yona twitches, tightening up all over and closing her eyes as she comes.   
  
It takes all of his control not to empty himself inside of her. He waits until she's finished to pull away, and groans low and rough as he comes across her stomach.   
  
Hak lies face-first on the blankets beside her, watching her with one eye as she grabs a cloth from her bag and cleans herself up.   
  
She curls up next to him, one hand travelling the length of his back, and he snakes one arm out to tug her closer.   
  
Hak thinks that if anyone were to enter their tent, he'd just kill them, no mercy.  
  
"We need a tent with a lock," Hak says, voice muffled against the blankets.   
  
Yona smiles, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "I was just thinking the same thing."

 


End file.
